The university holds a rich history of successful partnerships within the university, with other research institutions, and with the community. In fact, much of CDU's success in advancing its research agenda has been due to its diverse research environment and collaborations with local, regional, national, international research, and community partners. CDU provides significant leadership in CDU-UCLA Cancer Center to Eliminate Cancer Health Disparities; it is the lead institution of the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN) consortium and is an important partner with UCLA-CTSI. The Collaboration, Partnerships, and Community Core's (Collaboration Core) specific aims were developed to coincide and address AXIS' overall goals which are: 1) To enhance the infrastructure capacity in translational research in the areas of Cancer, Cardio-metabolic, and HIV/AIDS; 2) To integrate basic, clinical and translational research by fostering collaboration among disciplines, departments and schools at CDU, and collaboration with community leaders and investigators across other research institutions; and 3) To facilitate mentored clinical and translational research training on minority health and health disparities and provide professional development activities. Specifically, the Collaboration Core's aims directly address Aim 2 above and assist the Professional Development Core with Aim 3 of the overall AXIS program. The Collaboration Core's aims and expected outcomes follow: Specific Aim 1: Enhance and expand inter- and intra-institutional collaborative research in disease-based research focus areas (Cancer, Cardiometabolic Disease, and HIV/AIDS) that are truly multi-disciplinary and lead to new collaborations that will facilitate translational science. Specific Aim 2: To facilitate collaborations that integrate community expertise into educational and research paradigms, facilitate bidirectional knowledge exchange, and support community-focused clinical and translational research. Specific Aim 3: Enhance and expand national inter-institutional collaborative research through developing collaborations via RTRN and UCLA-CTSI to facilitate translational science.